


Romantic In Theory

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Lobster Consumption, Lobster Murder, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Kyungsoo moves back home after college and stops to watch street dancers perform one day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: NOOOOO, the first post of this story chopped out a whole scene A REALLY IMPORTANT SCENE FUCK
> 
> This was a one-shot I wrote for my very first fic fest ever, Best Days Of Our Lives! The prompt was based off of this:  
>   
> The story has been revised from the original post on Best Days' LJ. It has some minor editing as well as an extra scene at the end to flesh things out a little more. I hope you like it!

The street dancers have improved a lot in recent years. Kyungsoo actually stops to admire them, watching the two main dancers perform a complicated sequence in perfect synchronization. He records a few seconds of the routine and sends it to Sehun, getting a swift reply of “ _omfg wait is that exo????_ ”

“ _sure_ ” and “ _how tf am I supposed to know_ ,” Kyungsoo sends back in response. The crowd had grown even larger since he arrived. Vaguely, he remembers back to when he used to watch street performers at this very intersection in high school with his friends, daydreaming about becoming idols. They were definitely amateurs compared to these guys.

“ _I think that's kai and lay from exo omg go get selcas with them for me_ ”

Dammit, Sehun. “ _come get them yourself I'm hungry_ ” What even is an exo.

The music ends with a grand finale of some complex gyrations and body rolls. It’s more flirtatious than overtly sexual and the crowd roars, hungry for more, with a fair share of the audience crying for their oppas to keep going. Kyungsoo claps along as he tries to edge his way out to the empty sidewalk. Finally breaking free, he walks down the street to one of his favorite restaurants that has managed to survive the four years he’s been away for university.

Kyungsoo is standing in line, minding his own business, when he picks up the following exchange:

“Dude, at least be subtle about it.”

“Shut up, I wasn't doing anything.”

“So you _weren't_ checking out that guy’s ass for the last five minutes?”

“We haven't even been _standing_ here for five minutes.”

What ass? Where? Kyungsoo wants to appreciate a fine ass too. But all the way up to the cashier in front of him was a row of women with exception of one guy who had absolutely no butt to speak of, and an older gentleman who definitely had melting grandpa butt. He tries to subtly turn back to see where the pervs behind him were looking, only to have one of them lock eyes with him for a split second before panicking and turning his gaze down toward his feet.

Wait.

First off, he recognized these two. They were the dancers from earlier whom Sehun was fanboying over. But secondly, and more pertinent...

 _His_ ass? Were they checking _him_ out? Or, well, one of them anyway? But which one? The line moves forward and Kyungsoo hurriedly steps up, feeling self-conscious now.

Someone clears their throat loudly behind him, with another voice squeaking a quiet “ _don't_ " before Kyungsoo feels a tap on his shoulder.

The shorter of the two flashes him a mischievous grin when Kyungsoo turns around. “Hey, did you see us perform around the corner earlier?” The tall blonde quickly pushes his friend in the chest and steps between them. Okay, wow, so they're hot as hell up close, even in sweats and matching tank tops advertising— _ohh_ , EXO Dance Studio. Well, Sehun's got good taste at least.

“Sorry,” Guy 2 says, his cheeks warming to a lovely shade of peachy-pink. Kyungsoo recognizes the voice: this one was the butt-looker. “My friend has issues with social protocol for standing in line. So sorry to bother you.”

“Versus staring at people's butts?” Kyungsoo asks.

Guy 2's eyes widen as Guy 1 cackles gleefully. “I wasn't!” he says, although Kyungsoo isn't sure who he's possibly trying to fool. His face must have matched his thoughts, because the guy looks away guiltily. “I mean, I wasn't _staring_ ,” he mumbles.

“He was,” goads Guy 1. “He totally was. Get 'im.” He takes an elbow to the bicep this time as Guy 2 tries to shove him back and further away.

Kyungsoo glances back and forth between them, keeping his face neutral. Guy 2 rubs his face, looking like he wants the ground to open up and swallow him whole. “Sorry,” Guy 2 says again, wearing an odd balance of apologetic and embarrassed, like a puppy caught in the act. “I'm not a pervert, I swear.”

“That's a shame,” Kyungsoo says, turning back around and walking forward a couple steps as the line advances again. He can hear Guy 1 wheezing from laughter behind him.

He's almost to the counter when Guy 2 steps closer to try again, “You have a really nice voice, by the way.”

“To go with my ass?” Kyungsoo asks, lifting his brows and looking at him from the corner of his eye.

Guy 2 gets very easily flustered. Precious. He fumbles over words for almost a minute before looking defeated. “I was just trying- You said- ...I am so confused right now.”

Kyungsoo looks away to hide his smile. The guy stays quiet until it’s Kyungsoo’s turn to order.

“Can I pay for your meal?” Guy 2 asks, stepping up to the counter alongside him. “As an apology. And I, uh, if you want, you can sit with us? But you don’t have to? No pressure?”

“What if I want the whole menu?” Kyungsoo challenges, raising an eyebrow again, one side of his lips curling up into a smirk.

The guy rubs the back of his neck and glances nervously at the menu board. “Umm...could I maybe at least get your number too then?”

“Man, how are you this hot and have such weak game?” the cashier asks, shaking his head. “Such a waste.”

“Hey, not to barge in,” says Guy 1 as he _totally_ barges in between them. “But Jongin’s a huge cheapass and actually still owes me money, so can I piggyback on his free food offer? I always wanted to know what it’d be like to order guac.”

Kyungsoo watches the two friends bicker, thoroughly amused at the scene unfolding. “Wait,” he says, interrupting the fight. They both turn to look at him expectantly. “I thought your names were like Lai and Kay or something.”

Jongin—if that was even his name—opens his mouth to answer, but the cashier beats him to the punch. “Look dudes, this line’s about to reach the door, so can somebody just order and pay already. And if you’re gonna go jerk each other off later, can you at least use the women’s room or something? Because I have to clean the men’s room tonight.”

“Mm, awkward,” Kyungsoo says after a heavy pause. “Give me a chicken bowl and a Sprite.” He has his own wallet out and ready when the cashier rings him up, swiping his card before Jongin can and stepping over to the pickup line.

A minute later, the dance duo is behind him again to wait for their orders. Jongin juts his lip out at Kyungsoo. “Why didn’t you let me pay?” he asks, maintaining the pout the entire time.

“I’m _Lay_ , by the way, to continue our conversation from earlier,” apparently-Lay says, bumping his shoulder into his friend. “This whiny baby is Kai. Those are just our stage names though. My real name’s Yixing. His is Jongin.”

“Cool.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“My friend thinks you’re hot,” Yixing continues.

“Yeah, I suspected that.”

“Is it because you like me better?” Yixing asks cheekily, his eyes twinkling as he gives Kyungsoo a dimpled grin.

“No, I like taller guys actually,” Kyungsoo says, eyeing Jongin up appreciatively. “With thick lips and bottle blonde hair.”

The latter still hasn't recovered from his bewildered look earlier. “Are you messing with me?” he asks.

“Who, me?” Kyungsoo says, widening his eyes innocently. “I’m just waiting in line for my food and then you two started talking to me.”

“I honestly have no clue if you are okay with us talking to you or not,” Jongin mutters.

Kyungsoo makes a noncommittal hum and shrugs casually before turning back around.

“Can I get your number?” Jongin persists after several seconds.

“What if I had a boyfriend already?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin looks a bit distraught at the possibility. “Well...if you’re _single_ ,” he prefaces. “Since you’re kind of flirting with me...I think... Can I get your number?”

“Why?”

“I-” Jongin’s mouth flaps uselessly for a moment. “So I can text you? To ask you out on a date?”

Kyungsoo cants his head to the side. “So you’re going to ask me for my number...so you can text me later...and _then_ eventually ask me to go on a date with you?” he drawls out.

“ _Will you go out with me_?” Jongin rushes out, making another frustrated little pout afterward.

Kyungsoo looks on, amused at the reaction.

“It’d be a date unlike any other you’ve ever been on,” Jongin promises.

“That’s a hefty declaration,” Kyungsoo says, looking doubtful.

“I can deliver,” Jongin says confidently.

Kyungsoo purses his lips thoughtfully. “Do I want to go on a date with someone who creeps on people in fast food restaurants though…”

“Something tells me that’s kind of your type,” Jongin says, prompting a laugh from Kyungsoo as he reaches the counter again and pulls the plastic box and soda toward him.

“Hmm,” he says, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “‘Unlike any other,’ you say?”

“Guaranteed, your money back if it’s not the most memorable date you’ve ever been on,” Jongin quips, flashing a bright smile.

“When?”

“Right now?”

“I’m busy,” Kyungsoo says, holding the box up at him.

“Tonight? Seven?”

He narrows his eyes at Jongin. Behind them, Yixing chants in whispers, “Do it! Do it!” Kyungsoo balances his soda and meal in one arm as he fishes his phone out of his pocket, swiping to the new contact screen and holding it out for Jongin.

“Number and I need both of you to take a selca for my friend. He’s a fan.”

Jongin types his number in and looks up. “Did you just scam your way into a date? Like you’re really a fanboy and just wanted to fuck with us?”

“Oh honey, it’s really hard _not_ to fuck with you,” Kyungsoo answers, watching them huddle and throw matching Vs as Jongin snaps a picture and hands it back. “But no, I’m not.”

“So I’ll see you tonight?” Jongin confirms.

“He puts out on the first date!” Yixing chimes in helpfully.

Jongin takes in Kyungsoo’s tickled expression and blushes furiously, looking thoroughly scandalized. “I do _not_!”

“Well, damn. Now I don’t know if I should then,” Kyungsoo says before turning around and leaving.

—

 _Oops_  
_Hi_

 _Are you the not-fanboy???_  
_I totally forgot to ask for your name_  
_I was scared you weren’t going to txt me_

 _I got sidetracked and just remembered_  
_Well when someone promises a date unlike any other, i kind of have to call them out on it_  
_Can’t just let something like that slide_

_So where should I pick you up?_

_Hmmm do i want you to know where i live..._

_If it makes you feel any better i’m like local famous, so i can’t really get into scandals like stalking_  
_Or murder_

 _Nice humblebrag_  
_I don’t think that even crossed my mind until you said it and now i’m worried_

_I promise i won’t murder you_

_Spoken like a seasoned serial killer_

_More like marinated_

_Snort_

_And i’ve been known to take down entire bowls of fruit loops_

_You think you’re cute, don’t you?_

_Well the question is if YOU think i’m cute_

_That IS the question_  
_Alrighty my address is ////////////////////_

 _I’ll be there in 10_  
_And what’s your name?_

_Oh no, you’re gonna have to earn that_

—

Kyungsoo’s lip curls up at the smell of fish carcasses chilling on ice. He looks over at Jongin with furrowed brows. “Are you _high_?”

“No, listen,” Jongin says, holding his hands up anxiously. “Just...give me a second.”

And then Kyungsoo's standing by himself at the outdoor seafood market while Jongin has an animated discussion with the fishmonger, who shakes her head and glares at him until she finally relents and waves him over to the other side of the big tank. Kyungsoo ponders if maybe he should try to make a break for it.

He can see Jongin behind the tank, pointing at something in it, and then he comes back holding a small piece of paper in his hand, looking triumphant. He doesn’t offer any explanation though, and stands by Kyungsoo’s side, waiting.

The woman comes around the front of the tank and scales a step stool. Two lobsters are tossed out of the tank and sent flying into a smaller tank near them, causing Kyungsoo to jump back suddenly at the splashes. She gives them an amused look and goes back to yelling on the other side of her stand.

Apparently, that’s Jongin’s cue to walk up to the little tank. “Welcome to Fight Night!” he announces, his voice exaggeratedly dramatic and deep as he gestures to the right side. “In this corner, weighing in at—” Jongin stops momentarily and looks down at what is apparently a receipt. “—one pound, four ounces, is Butters, the reigning champ of the ring.” He makes a very grandiose flourish as he twirls to the other side, holding his fist to his mouth like an imaginary microphone. “And in this corner, clocking in at...one pound, _five_ ounces, the challenger ascending through the ranks and coming for the throne is crowd-favorite, Clawdiuuuuuus!” And then he feigns an audience roaring.

Kyungsoo looks down at the lobsters in the tank. Their claws were still held in wide blue rubber bands. They were nearly motionless, and totally uninterested in any ring fighting. He looks up at Jongin, who seems to have just realized the same thing.

“Oh,” Jongin says, frowning at the tank. “Huh. Well, they didn’t tie up the mini lobsters, so I thought—”

“Mini lobsters?”

Jongin points over to the cardboard box next to them.

“The… _crayfish_?” Figures, the first date Kyungsoo’s been on since college, and it’s with a loon.

“I thought they were baby lobsters,” Jongin mutters, glancing back for the fishmonger, who was busy butchering a sizeable catfish. He turns back with a grimace. “Umm…”

“What are you doing…” Kyungsoo asks slowly, watching Jongin roll up his sleeves.

Jongin answers by plunging his hands into the water, only to shout in retreat when one of the lobsters hits his hand with a closed claw. Kyungsoo waves him off when he looks like he’s considering attempting it again. “Stop, stop, stop,” he wheezes out as he laughs. “I don’t know what you’re trying to do, but oh my god, stop.”

“I was going to free them, but Clawdius tried to attack me,” Jongin says, a whine in his voice as he shakes the water off his hands.

“I thought that one was Butters,” Kyungsoo says.

“I don’t know, honestly,” Jongin admits. “I was going to go with Mr. Krabs and Dr. Zoidberg, but that wouldn’t really sound as fighter-y.”

“Because Butters is a badass name,” Kyungsoo says skeptically.

“It _is_!”

Kyungsoo giggles, walking over and braving the woman’s ire to sneak a paper bag back to the small tank. “Here,” he says, holding it out. “Just put them in here and let’s go.”

“But this was supposed to be fight night…”

“If I’m going to watch lobsters die, I wanna be able to eat them, and I’m pretty sure that unless they’re frozen, you have to kill them just before you cook them.”

Jongin’s mouth drops. “You would _eat_ Butters?” he asks with a horrified expression.

“With salt, pepper, and a squeeze of lime,” Kyungsoo answers with a grin. “Now bag ‘em.”

 

“Coffee would’ve been a more...normal date, by the way,” Kyungsoo says later as they walk along the waterfront, the heavy bag swinging between them, lobsters occasionally rustling inside the brown paper. Jongin scrunches up his face in response. “What, don’t like coffee?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I’d rather drink piss.”

“Well, that’s a kink that I don’t know if I’m willing to head into just yet.”

Jongin stops and flails. “That’s not what I meant!” he sputters. “I meant like...Bear Grylls...survival kind of...oh my _god_.”

Kyungsoo snickers. “I’m _joking_.”

“I didn’t want to take you on a normal date…” Jongin continues whining. “It was supposed to be cool, watching lobsters fight.”

“In theory, I guess,” Kyungsoo explains. “This sounds like something you’d see on Tumblr or Reddit or something.”

“Yeah…” Jongin says sadly.

Kyungsoo chews on his bottom lip, watching Jongin in silence for a couple of steps. “It was definitely a date unlike any other though…” Jongin looks over at him. “Definitely memorable, so you pass.”

“I passed Go? I can collect $200?” Jongin asks, a small smile on his lips.

Kyungsoo quirks an eyebrow. “Is that code for asking if you’re getting laid?”

Jongin sputters for a moment. “No! It was a joke...a dumb joke…” He juts his lip out as Kyungsoo laughs at him again.

“What?” Kyungsoo asks a bit later, still grinning so much his mouth was starting to ache.

“You are so beautiful,” Jongin says, looking at him in awe. “Especially when you smile. And I still don’t even know your name.”

“Kyungsoo,” he offers, looking down at his feet.

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin echoes, testing it out, his eyes crinkling up at the corners. _Cute_. “Did I earn that?”

Now he feels all dumb, like he’s smiling just because Jongin likes when he smiles, but it seems impossible to stop. “Maybe,” Kyungsoo says as he resumes walking.

They eventually make their way down to the tiny strip of beach, where Jongin starts a small, most likely illegal, bonfire. Kyungsoo hasn’t been to the beach here since middle school. He hasn’t checked his phone, but it was late afternoon when Jongin picked him up, and the sky is fully dark by now, stars twinkling overhead. Time flew. And Kyungsoo’s just going to have to accept that his face is going to stay this way, aching cheeks and all.

The fire is about to dwindle down into embers again, and they’ve run out of things to burn. But Jongin is in the middle of telling a story about when he split his pants right down the middle while recording some new choreography, and Kyungsoo is barking laughs along like a seal to the point of mirthful tears.

“So that’s the trick then,” Jongin says once the embers have turned into ash and they’ve extinguished the remnants with cupped hands of water trickling out between their palms as they run back and forth to the ocean.

“Trick to what?” Kyungsoo asks, flicking the remaining droplets at him.

“To you letting me live,” Jongin says, his eyes twinkling. “I just have to make you laugh.”

Kyungsoo gives him a weak shove, leaving behind a wet handprint on his shirt. “You make me sound evil. That was _super_ light torture and you deserved it.”

“For admiring art?” Jongin smirks, dodging out of the way as Kyungsoo kicks sand at him.

“For perving,” Kyungsoo corrects.

“ _You’re_ the pervert,” Jongin argues. “Don’t even try to switch that on me when we both know it.”

“Do you think that just because you make me laugh,” Kyungsoo says, giggling and chasing after him as Jongin takes off, “that I’m all docile and you can just attack me like this?”

“Yes?” Jongin says, making his voice high and all cute. He licks over his lower lip and looks back at the paper bag still by their now-extinguished fire. “I’ll go grab the lobsters.” He turns to jog over to it, but Kyungsoo catches him by the bottom hem of his shirt and tugs him back. Their eyes meet for a second before Kyungsoo pulls him down and their lips touch.

Jongin’s lips were slightly chapped, but he more than made up for it with teasing presses and nibbles, one hand cradling the back of Kyungsoo’s head, the other cupping the side of his face. Kyungsoo keeps one hand on his neck, the other hanging off of one of Jongin’s broad, firm shoulders. Nearly making out under a full moon, on the beach, by a fire. It would’ve been a sweet first kiss, but Kyungsoo clamps his teeth down just enough on Jongin’s bottom lip that it snags for a moment before flicking free. He feels a thrill go through his body as he watches Jongin’s eyes darken, breath growing heavier, leaning forward again and resting his forehead against Kyungsoo’s.

“Like I said,” Jongin murmurs, low and silky. “Pervert.” Somehow the snicker he lets out as Kyungsoo lightly smacks his shoulder is shrill in contrast, followed by the half-skip, half-jog back to retrieve the paper bag.

The walk back to Jongin’s car was over too fast. The backs of their hands kept grazing each other until Jongin just slid his fingers in between Kyungsoo’s, hands linked together by their knuckles. It was sickeningly cute, and if Kyungsoo had seen other couples doing it, he’d be rolling his eyes so hard. Instead, he sits in Jongin’s car as they drive back, wondering if they can recreate it again. But Jongin drives a damn stick shift, so both his hands are unfortunately occupied.

The drive home ends too fast as well. A drizzle starts once they’re a block from Kyungsoo’s house, so he tells Jongin to stay in the car as they pull up. The kiss this time is slow and sweet, _almost_ innocent—until the lobsters start rustling loudly in the backseat, jolting them out of the moment.

“So I think that this merits a second date,” Jongin says, giving him a cheeky smile.

Kyungsoo raises his eyebrows as he opens the door, flashing his own grin. “We’ll see about that.”

—

_I think i’m gonna rename them_

_To mr krabs and dr zoidberg?_

_No_  
_I’m thinking bobster the lobster, top mobster of seoul’s fiercest crustacean gangs_  
_And…………..i’m blanking on the second_

 _Are you seriously going to keep them?_  
_Like as pets?_

 _I don’t think i can_  
_Apparently they need like...things….to survive_  
_But they’re chilling on wet newspapers right now, and apparently that’s ok for short term_

_Sebastian_

_From the little mermaid?_

_………...maybe_

_Disney nerd!!!!!_  
_I knew it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_But i think he was a crab though_

_A FICTIONAL crab in a magical universe, so in real life,_  
_he could totally just be a lobster trying to pay bills and get his acting career off the ground_

_You are so many tiers of extra_

—

Jongin lives a block away from the EXO Dance Studio in a cramped little apartment that he shares with a roommate who he insists he’ll keep away from Kyungsoo for as long as possible, for undisclosed reasons. Which only sounds _extremely_ suspicious, but Jongin’s not budging on giving answers. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours since they last saw each other. He has way more chill than this. Normally. But Jongin was threatening to cook for him, and Kyungsoo felt a true disturbance in the Force, so here they are.

“Why did you cut their bands off?” Kyungsoo asks, his legs crossed under him as he balances on the kitchen stool.

“I wanted them to be comfortable,” Jongin whines from his perch on the other stool, nursing a bright red welt on the back of his right hand. “I didn’t think they would turn on me.”

“I’m pretty sure they know you’re about to eat them,” Kyungsoo says, biting back a smile. “Which one’s which?”

Jongin points to the one in the living room. “That one’s Sebastian.” He leans to the side and points down at the one stalking the kitchen for ankles. “And this one’s Pinchy the Asshole.”

“What happened to ‘Mobster Lobster’?” Kyungsoo asks.

Jongin waves his hand at Kyungsoo, brandishing the mark. “He’s an _asshole_.”

Kyungsoo giggles. “Do you need me to kiss and make it better?” he says in a mocking, pouty voice.

“Yes,” Jongin says eagerly.

Kyungsoo snorts loudly, kissing his fingertips and slapping Jongin’s hand with them. “There.”

“I kinda just want to set them free,” Jongin says quietly. “I feel bad now.”

“This whole area’s full of lobster traps. The moment you let go of them on the beach, someone’s gonna run up before they even get underwater to snatch them up.” Kyungsoo steps off the stool carefully and keeps his eyes on Pinchy. “They’re gonna be _somebody’s_ meal. Might as well be ours since you paid for them.”

“They’re _immortal_ ,” Jongin says, his eyes going wide. “I looked it up last night. They’re like, immortal and can possibly live forever, but we boil them and dunk them in butter instead.”

“And that sounds delicious,” Kyungsoo says as he checks the pot to see if the water has boiled yet. “Now go hide in the living room.”

“Why?”

“Because they scream when you cook them, and you seem like you might cry if you hear it.”

Jongin blanches.

“ _Go_ ,” Kyungsoo repeats, making shooing motions with his hands.

“Does that not bother you?” Jongin asks, his voice squeaking as Kyungsoo searches for tongs.

“It would,” he answers. “But I eat lobster. That’s how they’re always cooked. It’d be hypocritical to be horrified at cooking _these_ particular guys but still keep eating them elsewhere. And I’m gonna eat them elsewhere too. So I’m over it.”

“Well, that makes sense, I guess,” Jongin says sulkily. “I’ll stay here.”

“Oh no, you won’t,” Kyungsoo says, snapping the tongs at him and sidestepping Pinchy as the lobster perceives the sound as a challenge to his throne. “I don’t need a tough guy act and then you get too traumatized to eat later. I’m serious. _Go._ ”

He was almost tempted to just let Jongin stay just to get it over with. It takes several more tries before Jongin eventually abandons the kitchen. And then when Kyungsoo went into the living room to get Sebastian, Jongin got all sentimental about all the good times he and the irate lobster had together in the last not-even-twenty-four hours, suggesting that maybe they can just open the door and let him go free down the hall, as if that was somehow a better option. Kyungsoo’s explanation that the lobsters weren’t really screaming, and that it was just gases escaping their shells didn’t seem to help. 

 

“It's not even on your conscience, it's on mine,” Kyungsoo says later as they sit across from each other at the little dining table. He had even cleared all the meat out of the shells, taken the rest of the evidence out to the dumpster, and was finally able to enjoy his hard work, but Jongin just sat there, looking miserably down at his plate.

“It smells so good but I feel so bad,” he mopes.

“So in retrospect, I think naming them was a terrible idea,” Kyungsoo says, chewing on a bite. “You get attached.”

“It was supposed to be funny,” Jongin says, poking at his rice. “But she made me buy them if I wanted to move them over to the little tank…” He finally takes a bite, pouting as he chews. “Crap, this is so good. Dammit, I really like lobster.”

“That’s probably Pinchy the Asshole then,” Kyungsoo says. “Revenge is sweet, or so I hear.”

Jongin barks out a laugh before clapping his hands over his mouth, peeking at Kyungsoo over his fingers. “That is messed up,” he says, voice muffled.

“Messed up would’ve been letting it suffocate somewhere, as long as you didn’t have to see it,” Kyungsoo says.

Jongin flinches. “Damn. That’s true...and savage.”

“I guess it was a bit,” Kyungsoo says. “I’m making up for it with food, aren’t I?”

Jongin takes in a deep breath and exhales slowly. “It’s _really_ good food too.”

 

“I think I was supposed to leave like five minutes ago,” Kyungsoo mumbles into Jongin’s mouth as he backs himself up against the door. Jongin acknowledges him with an absent hum, hands growing bolder as they slide from Kyungsoo’s waist down to his hips, cupping his ass. “I’m serious,” he says, pulling Jongin in closer. “It’s getting dark and I can’t see well at night.”

“You could stay…” Jongin offers, tilting his head and dropping butterfly kisses down Kyungsoo’s neck.

“I’ve been here all day…” Kyungsoo answers breathlessly, leaning his head back against the door so Jongin can get better access. “We’ve just been watching tv and— _ohh_ -” he gasps, “-and you don’t make a move until now?” His back arches as Jongin attaches his mouth on a particularly sensitive spot right above Kyungsoo’s collarbone.

“I had to recover from the Red Wedding rehearsal dinner earlier,” Jongin says, nipping at Kyungsoo’s bottom lip after.

Kyungsoo snorts and pushes him away playfully. “You’re so dramatic. You’re lucky you’re hot.”

“So you think I’m hot?”

“When are you gonna dance for me?” Kyungsoo asks, sticking his fingers through the belt loops on Jongin’s jeans and pulling him forward again until their hips touch. “Mr. Locally Famous Professional Choreographer?”

“You said you already saw me dance yesterday…” Jongin says, getting handsy again.

Kyungsoo can feel something pushing against his thigh and smirks, rubbing his leg up against it. “I didn’t know you at the time. I don’t remember it very well. It was just cool looking.”

“Are you really leaving…” Jongin asks, planting teasing kisses all around Kyungsoo’s lips and moving out of the way when he tries to make contact.

“Have to,” Kyungsoo moans as Jongin rolls his hips forward. “Have to protect your reputation. Can’t have you putting out until at least like fifth date or something respectable like that.”

Jongin pulls back to give him a look. “ _Fifth_?”

“Too soon?” Kyungsoo asks, smirking again. “Seventh maybe?”

“Or _second_?” Jongin tries in a little voice. “Or just stay the night...we don’t have to do anything… I don’t want you to go yet.”

“I sleep naked.”

Jongin swallows heavily and worries his lower lip. “I’d be okay with that.”

“Would you?” Kyungsoo asks innocently.

“Mmhmm.”

He gives Jongin’s butt a squeeze. _Yum._ “Such an accommodating host. But I gotta go home.”

“I'm teaching a class tomorrow. Come by after?” Jongin asks after a sigh. “I’ll show you something new I’ve been working on.”

“I feel like this is a trap,” Kyungsoo says, playing with the belt loops on Jongin's jeans again.

“It is.”

—

_I want to suck your dick_

_good morning to you too_

_I want your babies in me_  
_I won't shut up about you_  
_Oh fist me daddy_  
_I wanna gargle on your man meat_  
_Jack me with that rabbit_  
_send dick pics_  
_waefdrthgh_

_since you asked so nicely_

_SORRY THAT WASNT ME THAY WAS TAEMIN_  
_MY ROOMMATE_  
_WILL YOU BE MY ALIBI PLEASE_

_well again, since you asked so nicely_

_Wait what_  
_this is why you're never gonna meet him_  
_omg_

_he sounds fun_

_he's dead to me_

_I didn't realize you had to be up so early I would've hung up on you way sooner_

_:((_  
_But I like talking to you_

_Can’t talk to me if you can’t stay awake dummy_

—

“You look like such a meathead,” Kyungsoo says with a big grin, pulling at the edge of one of the giant holes cut out of the sides of Jongin’s EXO-branded tank top. Kyungsoo grazes his knuckles over Jongin's abs, feeling him flex them, biting his own lip after. “This is cheating...”

“Behave, _pervert_ ,” Jongin says, happy to let Kyungsoo expose more of his golden skin, covered in a sheen of sweat from the class. Kyungsoo is afraid. Jongin’s virtue is very much at risk right now...more so than usual. Curiosity got the better of him and he showed up way earlier to watch Jongin’s class, letting Sehun tag along with him for company. Jongin is mesmerizing when he dances, even when it’s in short bursts to break down sections of the choreography.

“I’m just ahh...admiring the art,” Kyungsoo says, using Jongin’s phrase from the first night on the beach. He gets a cackle in return.

“Where’s your friend?” Jongin asks, pulling Kyungsoo closer.

“He’s off exploring the building. He always wanted to come here.”

“You know we’re open to the public, right? We have beginner classes too.”

“Yeah, but apparently a couple of years ago, someone here tried to hand him a flyer while he was out eating tteokbokki or something, and he panicked and ran off, so he’s been embarrassed to come back since,” Kyungsoo says with a shrug.

“If it was Taemin, I’d totally understand actually. I’d run away from him too.”

“You know there are mirrors on this side too, right? I can see you looking at my butt.”

“Mm,” Jongin hums absently, pouting as Kyungsoo pushes him away.

“You promised me a dance,” Kyungsoo reminds him.

Famous last words, apparently. Jongin has a surreal way of moving his body when he dances. It’s like a switch turns on and he becomes a machine; elegant, precise, and powerful. This dance is levels above the one he did for the public days ago, and with an audience (or target, more appropriately)  of one, he definitely amps up the suggestive, smoky looks and cocky smirks. Kyungsoo is still sitting in a daze when the music clip ends and Jongin walks back over to him. “Did you like it?” he asks, catching his breath.

There is perspiration beading all over his forehead, his hair damp. His shirt is dark from sweat and clinging to his body. This is totally how he would look after climax...

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin is smirking.

“It was nice,” Kyungsoo says, still staring. He wanted to lick him.

“'Nice’?” Fuck, that’s a sexy mouth.

Kyungsoo really wants to see that hip rolling move again. He barely got to appreciate it earlier, with Jongin biting his lip and making lewd faces during it. “It was okay,” he says, his voice husky and low.

Jongin giggles and leads them out of the room and down the hall. “I’m gonna shower real quick. You coming?”

“Did you just invite me to shower sex at your job?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Nope,” Jongin says, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “But the showers are here and my office is upstairs, so you could...wait for me here or...explore...or…”

“Uh huh,” says Kyungsoo. Judging by the sly grin on Jongin’s face, he didn’t expect Kyungsoo to buy that for a second.

They walk into the showers to the sound of high-pitched moans coming from one of the stalls, punctuated by loud, wet slaps echoing off the walls as the water hits the floor, providing background music.

Jongin recovers first, whispering a quick “oh shit” and hurriedly pulling Kyungsoo out of the room with bugged-out eyes, his hand clapped over his mouth. Kyungsoo has to lean on him, snickering until he runs out of air and is practically wheezing.

“Is this like the hook-up hotspot or something?” Kyungsoo hisses, wiping away his tears.

“No!” Jongin says, still covering his mouth. “Oh my god, I've never seen-...holy _crap_.” They stand in the hallway in silence for another minute. “I still need to shower…”

Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow and sweeps his hand toward the bathroom door. “Might be a bit awkward...”

“No! Like...I was just gonna walk home and shower there...I don't think I can ever shower here again.”

“I need to grab Sehun,” Kyungsoo says.

Five minutes later, Sehun is still nowhere in sight. He's also not answering his phone. Kyungsoo's convinced that he wouldn't have just left though. They turn the corner down to the first hallway again, and Jongin nearly collides with him.

“ _There_ you are!” Sehun declares, smiling brightly at Kyungsoo.

“Where the hell have you been?” Kyungsoo snaps before taking in Sehun’s unusually glowy appearance. “...Why is your hair wet?”

“Oh, I, uh, took a shower!” Sehun’s default face is poker face, but his _actual_ poker face is awful.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks.

“I was...trying out one of the dance classes while waiting for you, and...I got sweaty, so I took a shower. It’s really nice here!”

“Are you gonna enroll?” Jongin asks, suppressing a grin.

“Yeah, I think I’m in lo— I love it here.”

“Who was your instructor?” Jongin asks.

Sehun positively beams, “Yi— Lay. He’s really good. _So_ flexible.”

“Yeah? Well, we’re headed back to Jongin’s apartment,” Kyungsoo says, catching the disappointed look in Sehun’s eyes. “But you can just stay here and sign up for the next class or something.”

“That’s an awesome idea!” Sehun says way too enthusiastically.

Jongin’s typing away furiously on his phone, a smirk on his lips. “Oh,” Kyungsoo adds as they start to leave. “And if you’re gonna fuck your dance instructor again, do it somewhere private next time. He’s loud.”

 

“ _Asshole_ ,” Jongin mutters to himself, finally looking away from his phone and pocketing it to unlock his door. “He gives me shit and then he jumps on your friend like five minutes after meeting him.”

“Would you have not?” Kyungsoo asks.

“ _In_ the _shower_!” Jongin continues before processing what Kyungsoo said and giving him a sheepish grin. “Why do you think I followed you to the restaurant?”

“Oh my god,” Kyungsoo says, shoving him through the doorway. “So you’re even creepier than I originally thought.”

“You have to take into account how hot you looked though. That offsets the creepiness like...significantly.”

“You are ridiculous,” Kyungsoo says, covering up his grin. “Kiss-ass.”

“In a heartbeat.”

Kyungsoo slaps his shoulder. “You smell. Go shower.”

“Miss me,” Jongin actually _winks_ and then jogs to the bathroom.

There isn’t much snooping available. Jongin’s bedroom is cluttered but utilitarian. It doesn’t really have any decorations aside from EXO posters, a calendar, and some schedules pushpinned into the wall. Kyungsoo is fighting the temptation to investigate the bathroom door left slightly ajar, and the impulse to go join Jongin gets stronger the longer he sits around idly. All this teasing is getting to him. _Has been_ getting to him.

He hears the water turn off and a minute later, Jongin walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, another drying off his hair. “Having fun?” Shirtless Jongin asks.

Kyungsoo sets the book he was reading down next to him on the bed. “Bored,” he answers, not bothering to disguise his staring. “I was about to just take a nap.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Jongin says, climbing on the bed and crawling across it on his knees. The towel on his hips spread apart in the front, angled _just_ enough to the side to only show a long strip of tan thigh. He plops down on the pillow, pulling Kyungsoo down toward him.

“You’ve been getting increasingly naughtier, don’t think I haven’t noticed,” Kyungsoo says sternly, the seriousness of his voice losing all its weight with the look on his face. They’re lined up on the small bed, noses practically touching. His hand has started tracing imaginary patterns connecting the water droplets on Jongin’s chest all on its own as he watches Jongin’s pupils dilate.

“I came to nap.” It would’ve sounded innocent if Jongin didn’t purr it out like a kitty cat, sizing up its prey. Kyungsoo is no one’s prey.

“Yeah?” Kyungsoo asks. His hand slides down Jongin’s stomach, following the thin trail of hair down to the towel, where he pries at the loose fold holding it together. It falls apart, one side landing on the the bed and the other barely covering the growing erection springing out underneath. Kyungsoo looks back at Jongin’s face to find him staring intently, eyes hooded, lips parted. He lets out a soft gasp and bucks his hips forward as Kyungsoo drags his fingertips up the underside, nudging the towel back enough that he can see his fingers trace the crown, feeling it pulse in response. “Nap then.”

“Kyungsoo…” Jongin whispers, crying out in surprise when Kyungsoo wraps his hand around the shaft, stroking loosely up to the head and down again. He takes that as invitation to attack Kyungsoo’s pants, baring Kyungsoo’s own arousal within seconds and wringing it in his hand.

He would’ve been content with them jerking each other off, but Jongin apparently had other ideas, pushing Kyungsoo onto his back. He swings a leg over and straddles Kyungsoo’s hips, sitting down right on his cock as he leans forward and pulls out lube and condoms from a drawer. “Is this okay?” he asks, rocking his ass down so Kyungsoo can feel his cock sliding across Jongin’s puckered rim.

Kyungsoo is panting like an eager teenager already. “Not if you don’t hurry,” he rushes out, fumbling with the lube as Jongin rips the condom wrapper and rolls it over him in record time. He’s just reached behind Jongin to push a finger in when Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s cock to hold it steady and slowly sinks down onto it with a pleased sigh. He’s so tight. And hot and soft and fucking _perfect_ as he arches his back, lazily rolling his hips in circles as he adjusts.

“I might’ve...prepped myself in the shower earlier,” Jongin says shyly. Minx.

“You look so fucking amazing,” Kyungsoo can hear the awe in his voice as he stares up at Jongin’s body spread out on top of him.

Jongin giggles suddenly, pursing his lips. The corners of his mouth still curled up. “You had this exact look on your face when I danced for you earlier…I figured you’d want to top.”

Kyungsoo can’t get his mouth to form words. He just lets out useless moans and gasps as Jongin experimentally lifts up until just the tip stays in and drops back down, snapping his hips forward as he reaches the base to grind Kyungsoo’s dick deeper into him, making quiet little “oh”s as he tries to find an ideal pace.

“I think it was _this_ move that you especially liked, wasn’t it?” Jongin asks, lifting up enough to repeat the hip roll from earlier, slowly so Kyungsoo can watch his shaft disappear back inside of Jongin’s body.

“ _Shit_ , Jongin…” Kyungsoo brings his hands up to steady Jongin’s waist, forgetting the lube from earlier, prompting Jongin to squeal and twist to the side from the cold liquid. Jongin laughs it off, bringing Kyungsoo’s hand back to gather up the lube again and directing it onto his own arousal as he speeds up.

Jongin’s found an angle that he likes. His head is thrown back as he mewls, fucking up into Kyungsoo’s hand with each bounce.

“Ah, Jongin, wait! Slow down, I’m gonna— Oh _fuck_ , oh fuck,” His requests seem to just spur Jongin on more, moving so he gets better leverage and dropping down faster. Kyungsoo cums with a deep groan, back lifting off the bed, vision blinded as he empties himself into the condom, feeling Jongin clench tightly around him. It’s not until the high of his orgasm has faded that Kyungsoo realizes Jongin hasn’t cum yet, still sitting on top of him, Kyungsoo’s softened dick slipping out as he watches with a smug little smirk.

Kyungsoo reaches over and snags the towel Jongin used to dry his hair earlier. He cleans the lube off of Jongin’s dick and rolls him back onto the bed. They kiss, Jongin licking into his mouth languidly. He gives Kyungsoo a confused look briefly as Kyungsoo moves down his torso, flicking over one of his dusky nipples, and trailing down to nuzzle against the base of his cock. He can hear Jongin’s breath hitch as Kyungsoo slowly swallow his length down.

“Oh wow,” Jongin moans, watching attentively as Kyungsoo bobs his head.

Kyungsoo tilts enough that he can see Jongin’s face, pride swelling at the unfocused look in his eyes. He finds the bottle and squirts some lube onto his hand before pushing Jongin’s legs apart, pressing two slicked fingers back into his hole and crooking them upward, seeking. Jongin’s hips jerk involuntarily and he lets out a loud moan that dies down into a steady stream of whimpers as Kyungsoo pumps his fingers in sync with his mouth.

He can feel when Jongin’s close, his cock getting harder and twitching mere seconds before he spurts hot cum into Kyungsoo’s mouth, letting out a satisfied moan as his legs wrap around Kyungsoo’s head.

Jongin’s got some strong fucking thighs. Kyungsoo almost gags trying to free himself before Jongin comes to his senses and lets go, mumbling a breathless apology as Kyungsoo lands next to him.

 

“You should take the job,” Jongin says, lips brushing against Kyungsoo’s forehead. “Stay here with me.”

Kyungsoo still has the rest of the week to decide if he wants to accept the teaching position at the local high school. He barely remembers telling Jongin on their first date that he was considering trying to reapply in a bigger city. He snorts. “Was it that good?”

Jongin gives him a serious look. “I _really_ , really like you. It’s not just sex. Plus, you laugh at all my bad jokes.”

“Maybe,” Kyungsoo drawls out slowly, tugging the blanket up to cover them and throwing an arm over Jongin’s waist.

“I’ll teach you how to dance,” Jongin offers. “We can be that annoying couple who can’t seem to breathe without each other. You can gossip about your students to me. We can go back to the beach, sit around a fire, I can fuck you under the stars next time.”

Kyungsoo feigns a gasp.

“You wanted me to. I saw it in your eyes,” Jongin says, voice daring Kyungsoo to deny it.

“I might’ve jumped you in the car the first night if it weren’t for those damn lobsters in the backseat,” he admits.

“It was a good idea in theory,” Jongin says sulkily.

Kyungsoo suppresses a yawn, smiling into Jongin’s chest. “It makes for a good story.”

“We should probably leave out the part where we ate them.”

“But that was my favorite part.”

—

_Why aren’t you here? :(_

_Good afternoon to you too_

_My bedsheets smell like you_

_Mr. Sheeran, you look so different from your pictures_

_Ahh busted_  
_They do smell like you though_  
_Probably_  
_We’re doing a routine to that song right now_

_I wanna see_

_In person private performances only, thank you_

_:(_

_I like how you look when you watch me dance_  
_All hungry_  
_Can’t take advantage of that if i’m not there with you_

_You’d take advantage of me????_

_Ummm you took advantage of ME yesterday_

_What nonsense is this?_

_I wanted to take a nap i was so tired from all that dancing_  
_And somebody just bent me over and took me_

_Is that what happened_

_That’s how i remember it_

_You poor innocent little vixen_  
_I’ll make it up to you_

 _Oh?_  
_How?_

—

Mental note: do not play “Never Have I Ever” with Kim Jongin again. Second mental note: carry lube when around Kim Jongin. They were at a bar with some of Jongin’s (smoking hot) dancer friends (who still can’t hold a candle to the blonde himself). One of them, Lee Taemin, the Infamous Roommate, proposes a round of shots that turns into three...or five...or eight? And then they launched into that stupid game, and fuck— _fuck—_

“ _Fuck!_ ” he cries, totally forgetting to muffle his voice as Jongin slams into him, shunting him even higher up the wall as Kyungsoo clings to his neck, sucking a vicious hickey into the skin to distract his mouth.

“Shh kiss me,” Jongin orders breathily, rearranging Kyungsoo’s legs on his arms and slowing the pace down. He snickers against Kyungsoo’s lips. “You’re gonna get us caught.”

“ _You’re—ahh—_ gonna get us caught,” Kyungsoo counters weakly, trying to reach down to touch himself. Jongin inhales his whine when the door creaks open, smacking loudly against the opposite wall, and bringing their movements to a halt. He has enough wherewithal to get annoyed at the unknown person as they go into the other stall to piss. This is the second time they’ve stopped—or rather, slowed down as Jongin teases him with slow, fluid grinds, giving him _just_ enough friction to keep him from calling it off. Using only whatever pitiful amount of lube came on the condom and spit just doesn’t work well with random breaks. He kicks his feet, gesturing for Jongin to drop him down as the guy goes to wash his hands.

Jongin spits into his hand and spreads the saliva over the rubber as the guy _finally_ fucking leaves, watching curiously as Kyungsoo turns around to prop one foot up on the toilet seat. He looks over his shoulder expectantly. “Like this?” Jongin asks.

“Room with a view,” Kyungsoo giggles, brazenly wiggling his butt at a mesmerized Jongin.

The alcohol is really starting to hit. Jongin’s hand is rough but warm and nice on his dick. He’s stroking something inside Kyungsoo that makes his lips go numb, and that familiar climb is building so well when the door smacks open again, and Jongin freezes, buried balls deep inside him.

“ _Motherfucker_ , get out!” Kyungsoo screams, craning his neck back and jerking away from Jongin trying to cover his mouth up.

The footsteps stop a few paces away from their stall. He can feel Jongin’s hot breath tickling the nape of his neck. The booze high was still there, but waning quickly. The newcomer makes a nervous noise and slowly backtracks, closing the door quietly a few seconds later.

“The idea of a quickie-” Kyungsoo growls out, backing them up so Jongin plants his butt down on the toilet seat, “-is it’s supposed to be _quick_ , isn’t it? It’s been like twenty goddamn minutes.”

Jongin lifts his hips to meet Kyungsoo’s bouncing ass, grunting quiet little _oh fucks_ and holding onto his waist to bring him down harder with each drop. The angle isn’t as good. Jongin can’t go quite as deep, but they’re desperate for release now, and Kyungsoo’s give-a-shit tank is on empty as his moans resound in the stall.

“C’mon, babe,” Jongin pants out a minute later, bracing himself against the wall for leverage and snapping his hips up faster. “If we’re going to jail, better make it worth it.”

 _So close_. Kyungsoo’s hand speeds up on his own length, other hand holding onto Jongin’s knee for balance. He laughs breathlessly, “You’d go to jail with me?”

Jongin’s response is distracted, grunted out between thrusts, “Can’t have you going by yourself.”

“That’s so—” His orgasm catches him off guard as he feels Jongin spasming inside him, groaning behind him. His legs are twitching as he leans back against Jongin after, gasping for air. “-romantic,” Kyungsoo finishes weakly, collecting the mess he made into his hand and holding it out away from them.

“Or we could make a run for it,” Jongin suggests tiredly, steadying him as Kyungsoo stands up on shaky legs. The door swings open again as Kyungsoo pulls his underwear and pants back on.

“You done fucking in here?” shouts Taemin, knocking loudly on the stall. “I heard people snitching and couldn’t find you guys anywhere. It’s gotta be you  Plug it up for later, lovebirds! We gotta go!”

Jongin tries to answer him, but Taemin’s banging on the door drowns out just about everything until Jongin reaches over the stall to swat at his friend as he tries to single-handedly button up his jeans. “Stop, asshole! We’re coming!”

“Hell no, you’re not!” Taemin yells back. “Tell Kyungsoo he can make babyboy beg for daddy’s paci later, we _gotta go_!”

—

Kyungsoo sinks his toes deeper into the sand, watching Jongin try to start their pile of kindling with matches from the bar. “So how does it feel to be a wanted fugitive?” he asks, bringing a water bottle to his lips and taking a long swig.

Jongin peeks over at him and flashes a smile before turning back to his project, lips pinching together as he wastes another matchstick. He’s determined though, breaking off the next one. “I was a bit more concerned you were going to keep going if that dude didn’t leave,” he says.

“Mr. Sexy Dancer has performance anxiety issues?” Kyungsoo asks, passing the water bottle over to him and scooting closer to the branches.

Another failed match. At least this one managed to blacken the wood before dying out. Jongin kicks sand at him, “I _said_ private performances only.

This date has been going all backwards. Drunken sex in a dingy bar bathroom, sober munchies on the strip, and now they've abandoned Jongin's friends to watch the season finale to Game of Thrones on Kyungsoo's phone in their little private corner of the beach. It's ridiculous. He's spent an embarrassing amount of time with Jongin this week. Probably more than the entire time with his last relationship even. But Jongin doesn't seem to mind, and has made it known he'd want even more.

Jongin makes a triumphant whoop as the fire grows and spreads through the branches, tackling Kyungsoo and rolling them in the sand until Kyungsoo's lying on top of him.

“I deserve a prize for that,” Jongin proclaims with an impressive pout. “That was a bitch and a half.”

“I think I liked you better when you were all shy and awkward and not so ass-grabby,” Kyungsoo says, fake-sneering at an unperturbed Jongin, who only squeezes his plump rear even more, even daring to pull the cheeks apart and playfully jiggling them.

“Nah,” Jongin argues, giving him a goofy smile, “I think you like dancer Jongin twerking on your dick the most.”

Kyungsoo feints a slap, barely tapping Jongin's cheek as he scoots up so they're face to face. “Such inappropriate conversation,” he scolds in a haughty voice.

“Geez, you look so fucking pretty,” Jongin says suddenly, staring up at him. His hands slide off Kyungsoo's ass, up to the small of his back and wraps around Kyungsoo's waist.

“Oh yeah?” Kyungsoo says, fighting the blush and smirking, piling on the bravado. “Everything you ever wanted?”

“Yes,” Jongin answers simply.

That wipes away any words that came to Kyungsoo's mouth, and all he can do is stare back.

“I wouldn't want you to make like...life-changing decisions because of me or anything—well, I mean, I _would_ , but…” Jongin licks his lips and slips his fingers under Kyungsoo's shirt, resting them underneath. He can feel the grains of sand falling off Jongin's nails and scratching lightly against his skin.”I really don't want to miss you…”

“I'm a wanted fugitive of your favorite bar,” Kyungsoo says, trying to keep the mood light. “Also, I murdered your crustaceans.”

“You avenged me,” Jongin says. “My hero.”

Kyungsoo headbutts him lightly and groans into Jongin's chest the next moment. “You’re making wanting a brighter future look so unattractive,” he grumbles.

Jongin nudges him to look back into his eyes. “Is that really what it is?” he asks, all serious now.

Kyungsoo shrugs. “Bigger cities mean better pay usually,” he says. And higher cost of living to go with it. Why did he even want to stay away from home again? Adventure? “...I don't know, I guess that was about it. That, and the appeal of living in a bigger city.”

“Hmm.”

“What about you?” Kyungsoo asks. “Bigger cities would mean more opportunities for a choreographer, I would think.”

“Eh, you can do a lot of stuff online nowadays,” Jongin explains. “I like being a big fish in a smaller pond. We're not _that_ small either, we're not like... _Seoul_ , but we're hardly the boonies.”

“True,” Kyungsoo agrees, feeling the tether tighten a little more. He blinks as Jongin reaches up and traces his brow, trailing down to his cheekbone and to the side of his nose.

“Your eyes are amazing,” Jongin breathes out.

“My eyes are blind as shit. Who are you?” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin kisses him, lazily rolling them over so they're both on their sides. He tastes like gin and sugar from the churros earlier on the strip and Kyungsoo thinks back to one of their random all-night phone conversations this week of how they should go to the zoo or a detailed breakdown of each of his dog's personality quirks, or, really, he _should_ let Jongin cook for him without performing animal sacrifices, or so many other potential memories.

“You're distracted,” Jongin murmurs against his neck, licking up to his earlobe and tugging with his teeth.

“Thinking of making a run for it,” Kyungsoo says, lying back and stroking through Jongin's hair.

“Where would you run?” Jongin asks, lips finding his again. This feeling...this whole week. It's been so easy. As easy as falling...

“Not that far,” Kyungsoo answers, petting over Jongin's face next, feeling the roughness of his stubble.

“No?” Jongin asks.

“No, I've seen you run,” Kyungsoo says, “You kind of suck at it. How would you catch me?”

—

_(Several months later…)_

“Are you nervous?” Jongin asks.

“I’m not attending here, I’m here to work,” Kyungsoo says, fidgeting with his belt. “And I’ve been here all summer to train.”

“It’s still first day of school,” Jongin says. “Still first official day of class.”

“I can handle teenagers.”

Jongin shifts in his seat. He’s got his own class to teach in an hour back at the dance studio. “Teenagers can be assholes,” he says.

“ _I_ can be an asshole too,” Kyungsoo says, leaning over to give him a chaste kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“This is true,” Jongin smirks, pulling him back for a proper kiss. “You want me to pick you up?”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “No, Sehun needs help with something so he already offered to drive. I’ll just see you at home.”

“We should go to the beach tonight,” Jongin says, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “To celebrate.”

Kyungsoo gives him an amused look. “Are you going to put a vibrator in the pizza box again, because that didn’t work out well for you last time.”

Jongin pouts. “It’s romantic in a way.”

“I don’t even know how you get these harebrained ideas.”

“But you love them.”

**Author's Note:**

> So originally, this basically ended right after the first time they had sex. And it ended that way because I was flailing to get to the finish line on time. And then I spent the last few weeks agonizing over how it was like "oh, happily ever after because they had ~sexxx~" so I didn't like that. But then this was the result of the revision, and I'm not sure if that's better. But now there's more sex? But hopefully it's believable enough. Let me know!


End file.
